


convicted criminals of thought

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Bisexuality, Boundaries, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gentle Sex, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love, Love Triangles, Morning Sex, Multi, Nonmonogamous Relationship, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9734291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Sometimes they join forces to make her come apart. Bonnie likes those times best, because it's the closest her lovers get to enjoying each other. She thinks one day they will, sees them slowly edging closer to each other as the boundaries blur. She wonders if she’ll be jealous when it happens, or turned on, or just relieved.---For once in her life, Bonnie gets exactly what she wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on Tumblr sent me a mean message about writing smut. I thought about replying with the classic "u mad bro?" but decided I could be more creative than that. I set out to write the most explicit fic I could. 
> 
> \- I started with Laurel/Bonnie; suddenly there were on a sweet date at a romantic restaurant instead of having delightfully casual sex.   
> \- I switched to Laurel/Bonnie/Frank and suddenly the three of them were co-parenting instead of having filthy "why not both?" bisexual sex.   
> \- I tried Bonnie/Annalise and all they wanted to do was cuddle and talk about their feelings.   
> \- I tried a DIFFERENT Laurel/Bonnie/Frank WIP I have going and it also went sideways into feelings and mutual respect and while there's also fucking, it was too complicated to have the right "this fic is me giving you the finger" tone that I wanted. 
> 
> Finally a Annalise/Bonnie/Frank threesome did the trick. There are still some feelings but it's also queer and a little subversive and pretty darn graphic. So if that's what you're into, I am so here for you, my friends.

In Bonnie’s dream, she's curled on her side and Annalise is still asleep, facing her. Their noses are almost touching and their hands are tangled together between them. There's a warmth at her back and two more hands slipped underneath her shirt, resting against her skin. She isn't sure if Frank is awake until she feels his lips brush against her shoulder.

“It's early,” he murmurs. “You can go back to sleep.”

Bonnie turns her head and shifts a bit so she can kiss him without dropping Annalise's hands. She melts into him when he kisses her long and slow and deep. When he coaxes her mouth open so he can slip his tongue inside, she makes a soft noise of contentment and stretches her legs out.

When she pulls away to relax against the mattress and breath deeply, Bonnie sees Annalise's eyes on her.

“Hi,” she says. Annalise skims fingertips across her cheek, then pulls her closer with a firmer touch. Frank's hands stray further up her shirt as Annalise claims her mouth.

There is an effortless give and take in the way it happens. Most of the time Annalise and Frank don't touch each other, just pass her back and forth. Sometimes they join forces to make her come apart. Bonnie likes those times best, because it's the closest her lovers get to enjoying each other. She thinks one day they will, sees them slowly edging closer to each other as the boundaries blur. She wonders if she’ll be jealous when it happens, or turned on, or just relieved.

For now, they both seem content to keep her safe between them. Bonnie goes breathless kissing Annalise as a calloused hand caresses her breast.

She's not sure which one of them presses further, but it's Frank she's kissing when a hand slides down her stomach and under the waistband of her pajamas. Her back arches like there's a current running through her as fingers linger at the apex of her thighs.

Bonnie loves this, and them, even if they’re hooked into her in different ways. She loves writhing in Annalise’s arms as Frank pushes into her. Annalise bites at her earlobe and mutters the dirtiest things. Bonnie wonders if Frank can hear or if he's so focused on moving inside her that all else is background noise.

She loves when it's reversed too, and Annalise’s tongue lashes at her clit and her fingers thrust hard inside her. She whimpers, sometimes cries, and Frank pulls his arms tight around her. When he whispers in her ear, he says she's gorgeous and that he can't believe how turned on he gets watching her unravel. He tells Bonnie how much he loves her, how much they both love her, over and over again.

They strip her reverently, like she’s a rare treasure, hands and mouths roaming over her skin. They manage to get her naked without much change in position, so Bonnie is still on her side facing Annalise who's watching her like she's fascinating. She feels Frank behind her and shifts her leg so he can press into her. She leans over to kiss Annalise, who stops her.

“I want to watch your face,” she says and Bonnie blushes because she's not used to being much to look at, but she knows they disagree.

Frank gets into position. He adjusts her slightly and then moves close. Bonnie can feel him hard against her.

“Ready?” he asks softly, even though they both know she is. He always asks, either that or a quiet “do you want to?” and he loves it when she says “yes” all drawn out and breathy.

“Yes. Please, Frank?” Bonnie asks. Frank pulls her back against him as he slides inside her and she stutters out a breathless exclamation. She’s ready, slick, so turned on but he’s big and fills her in ways that are uncomfortable around the edges, dancing on the barrier of too much.

Bonnie feels Annalise’s hand on her belly, sliding down to pet her lightly. Frank stays still while Annalise touches her, helps her relax and let herself go. Gentle circles around her clit, then firmer, until she's moaning. Her hips buck and Frank growls in her ear and starts to fuck her, slow at first but then for real, faster, as Annalise presses hard, guides her higher with slick fingers and warm, dark eyes that look at her like she’s worthy of them.

“That’s it,” Annalise purrs. She drops her head down to suck one of Bonnie’s nipples into her mouth. It’s hot, teeth grazing, incredible, but it doesn’t even compare to the way Bonnie’s gut clenches when Annalise starts to mouth her way down from breasts to belly button.

“Fuck that’s hot,” Frank mumbles. Annalise lazily parts Bonnie’s dripping folds, zeroes in on her clit and hums against it as Frank fucks her.

The visual alone is almost enough to make Bonnie come, but it gets better. Annalise and Frank exchange a glance and he pulls out. Annalise strokes his cock (she has only done this a few times before, and Bonnie loves watching) and then leans down and engulfs the head with her mouth.

“Oh god,” Bonnie breathes. She forgets about the release she was careening towards, transfixed by what she sees. Pink tongue, glistening, everything wet and Frank huge and hard and groaning, hues and shapes that contrast so starkly, these two people who are in her to the marrow of her bones.

“He tastes like you,” Annalise murmurs. Bonnie sucks in a breath and whimpers, almost whines.

“What do you want, baby?” Frank asks. Annalise’s hand is firm on his cock. She uses it to tease Bonnie, gliding the head against her clit, tantalizing her.

“You. Both of you.”

“Be specific,” Annalise says sharply. “By my estimation, you've already got us.”

“I want Frank inside me while you use your mouth on me,” Bonnie says. “And I want you to surprise me like that again,” she adds.

Annalise flashes a feral grin and presses Frank’s cock against her. The top of it is flat against Bonnie, head just below her clit, and it confuses her until Annalise brings her mouth close, swirls her tongue against both of them. She licks from the base of Frank’s cock up to the head then to Bonnie’s clit in a single fluid motion and even though it's not as physically stimulating as Bonnie would like, watching it happen is making her squirm.

Annalise repeats the motion several times before guiding Frank’s cock to where Bonnie’s desperate for it to be. The tip slides inside as Annalise goes back to lavishing attention on her clit.

“More,” Bonnie begs. Frank complies and slowly pushes into her. She's wet, so wet, and even if it's still a little much, she likes being pushed like this. He wraps his arms around her upper body and holds her flush against his chest, securely, as if his embrace could protect her from all harm. Bonnie’s whole body feels like it’s glowing, suffused with incredible warmth.

“I know that look,” Annalise muses. “Hold her tighter Frank.”

Frank’s arms constrict around her and it feels so safe. Bonnie resists a little, tries to move, but they've got her and that's all she wants in the world. She couldn't get away if she wanted to, but no part of her wants to. Frank moves inside her and Annalise licks and sucks, and it's all glorious.

“Kiss me,” Frank says, desperation coloring his tone and sending shivers through her. Bonnie turns her head, presses them together, open mouths and tongues. He’s buried inside her, thrusting harder now, and Annalise is sending shivers through her clit and the only warning she has she's going to come is a half second of intense muscle tension before it expands out in a throbbing shock wave.

Frank keeps their lips together, kisses her until Bonnie completely dissolves into a cacophony of whines and moans. He moves inside her, Annalise’s tongue keeps fluttering, they're both so steady, they push her past the immediate post-orgasm dip toward another level of pleasure.

Bonnie is surrounded by them, consumed by them. Together they take her apart so deftly, it’s what she's always wanted and it makes it easy to let go. Her body flails and she's reduced to buzzing fingers and toes, clenching pussy and greedy, greedy moans.

Frank breathes raggedly, hot against her. He fucks her hard, thrusts, snaps his hips. Just as it’s about to be too much, he pulls out and Annalise sucks him again, draws him deep into her mouth. Bonnie watches wide-eyed and silent as Frank jerks and groans and Annalise moans a little as she swallows.

Annalise pulls away and flicks her eyes up at Bonnie as she licks every bit of cum off Frank’s cock. She crawls up and kisses Bonnie hard with her mouth tasting like all of them at once and it's the most erotic thing Bonnie’s ever experienced.

They hold her between them. She's warm, sleepy, sated. Safe.

“I guess you deserve a little rest,” Annalise says, fondness plucking at the words. “But after you've recovered, I want your tongue in my cunt. Understand?”

“Yes,” Bonnie mumbles happily. “After that, you deserve to come a dozen times.”

“I agree. Maybe Frank can help you with that,” Annalise says and Bonnie’s droopy eyes pop open.

“You want Frank to go down on you?”

“No. But I’d like to feel his fingers inside me while you do. Unless he objects.”

“I'm into it,” Frank says. Bonnie feels his cock stir against her ass.

“He's not lying. I can feel him getting hard…” Bonnie pauses, swallows hard. “And I don't think I'm tired anymore.”

Annalise smirks, quirks an eyebrow.

“Good. So get to it.”

Bonnie wakes covered in sweat, tangled in her sheets to the incessant buzz of her phone. She squints at it, bleary eyed as Frank’s name flashes on the display.

“What is it?” she asks, blinking at the light from the window.

“Annalise needs us at the office. Some new client.”

“Oh. Okay,” she says. She tries to force the racy images from her dream out of her consciousness, but they keep rising.

“You okay?” Frank asks. He sounds worried. It sends sunshine warmth through Bonnie’s chest that he cares, even if it’s only as her friend rather than something more.

“Yeah. I just didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Nightmares back?”

“No… just a dream.”


End file.
